


Tides Will Bring Me Back to You

by lemonhopia



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beach House, Childhood Friends, Exes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: Park Sungjin hasn't seen Kim Wonpil in five years since they broke up. Will this weekend at the beach save what could have been theirs in the first place?





	1. Tell me how long it takes to fill an empty heart

Staying at his old room in his parents’ house wasn’t easy but he had no other choice while he was still apartment hunting. This was Sungjin’s first night back in Seoul after five years of studying in LA. The photos on the wall, the school medals and awards on a shelf in the corner, his old acoustic guitar beside the bed, they all seemed to be a distant memory until now. Being surrounded by everything that reminded him of his old life was paralyzing. He sat down at the foot of the bed, carefully taking in the sights and sounds he last experienced at 18. Most of his things were put away in boxes carefully stacked by a wall, but a magnetic whiteboard above his study desk caught his eye. Photos were attached to the board using magnets. There was an Instax of him with an arm around a smiling Jae taken during Dowoon’s 14th birthday, wearing matching grey hoodies, “Park bros” sloppily written at the bottom in black marker. Next to it was him and Younghyun with a grimacing Dowoon between them, bundled up in parkas and beanies, looking like total wrecks after a snowball fight.

One photo stood out from the others though. His hand trembled as he reached for the print with a strip of clear tape on the corner. He remembers that day so clearly: Christmas afternoon seven years ago at Wonpil’s house just two blocks away from his.  
“Just stay right there ok, don’t look!” Wonpil, all smiley and giggly, hurriedly stood up from their spot on the floor and ran to his room to get something. Sungjin was confused, but still followed Wonpil’s request to not follow him. Wonpil returned a few minutes later, ugly Christmas-patterned knit sweaters and glittery red and green reindeer antler headbands in hand. He flashed a triumphant smile as he held up his camera, and Sungjin knew what exactly that meant.  
“No way I’m wearing that Pil, what the hell-”  
“C’moooon, just one pic pleeeeaaase,”  
Sungjin was trying to look calm and composed, but he can’t help cracking up at the pouty face Wonpil uses on him whenever he’s trying to get him to do cutesy stuff he doesn’t like.  
“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Sungjin muttered under his breath, getting his composure back.  
“What?”  
“Nothing, I said give me that,” Reluctantly, Sungjin put on the sweater and the green headband, and rolled his eyes at Wonpil. Scooting over next to him, knees touching, Wonpil adjusted the camera timer and tripod. Sungjin made a peace sign and a forced smile, looking pointedly at the camera, while Wonpil laid his head on his shoulder while holding up finger heart signs. Wonpil took two shots and gave him one.  
“You sure are enjoying that headband you supposedly hate huh,”  
“Annoying brat!” Sungjin laughed as took off his headband, putting it on Wonpil and accidentally knocking him down. They held their breaths, Sungjin hovering over Wonpil for a few seconds, both not knowing what to do. It was only a few seconds but it felt like an eternity. In those few seconds, all he could hear were their heartbeats and the snow falling outside. Sungjin got up first, attempting to look nonchalant as he offered his hand to help Wonpil get up. His heartbeat was still racing and he was so thankful when Wonpil’s mom called out to them from the kitchen to get some cookies.  
It was almost evening when Sungjin got up to leave, yet Wonpil still gave him a hurt puppy look as they stood by the doorway.  
“Why do you look like that? I just spent almost the whole day with you,” Sungjin chuckled at the sight of Wonpil looking sulky. He can really get clingy like that.  
Wonpil just put both hands on his shoulders in response and tiptoed a bit to kiss him on the cheek.  
“Thank you for today.”  
That was all it took, Sungjin was a mess. He couldn’t take it any longer. He cupped Wonpil’s cheeks in his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. The softness of his lips was overwhelming, and the taste of hot chocolate and mint filled his senses. It took a moment before Wonpil kissed him back and pulling him closer, not caring about the red and green glitters stuck in their hands getting on everywhere they touch.

The image was still burned in his memory, and it was dizzying. He steadied himself on the edge of the desk. Kim Wonpil, whose gentle eyes and bright smile could thaw the coldest of winters in his heart. The soft hands that fit so perfectly in his rugged ones. A tightness starting to grow in his chest, he laid down and closed his eyes, trying to drown out the visions replaying in his mind. He never regretted falling in love, not until now. Especially now that it hurt this much.

 

dowoonie: see you this weekend hyung!! we miss yooouuu :)

He woke up to a text from Dowoon. The words seemed like they were swimming on the screen. Right. They have a beach trip in 2 days, and the whole squad is coming. Jae, Younghyun, Dowoon. And Wonpil. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go on the trip, he just really didn’t know how to face Wonpil. Will he hate him? Will he be able to hold himself together in his presence? He glanced at his phone screen again, it was 2 am. Might as well start packing now. Funny thing is he hasn’t even unpacked yet, bags and boxes were still piled in a corner, all unopened. He opted to only open the luggage he brought in from LA, he doesn’t have the heart to open the boxes he put away before he left.

Putting away his belongings was a good distraction indeed. There was something calming about clearing the closet of old clothes, and arranging his new ones in it. He started hanging hoodies and jackets on the far left side, then jeans and shorts next. Shirts are folded neatly in the compartments below. It felt like a fresh start, even if he knows he will move out from home soon. Home, huh. He’s not even sure if this place was still his home when the one person who made it feel like that was no longer by his side.

 

If only he could have done things differently. That thought has haunted him for five years. Maybe he should have tried harder, maybe he should have been more open. Promises weren’t his strong suit and it showed.  
Months went by, and senior year passed quicker than they wanted. Much faster than what they were ready for. They let their remaining days roll by not talking about what was to about to come, savored going about their seemingly mundane routines until they can’t anymore. The reality of their situation loomed over them like a cloud growing heavier and heavier each day with rain. One day, it was bound to pour.  
“We’ll be okay, right?” Wonpil uttered in an uncertain tone, not fully believing with what he just said.  
“We’ll be fine babe, we’ll try.” Sungjin took his hand and gently planted a kiss. He wasn’t so sure either, but he wanted to be.  
They have spent countless afternoons like that, arms around each other, finding comfort in each other’s heartbeat. But that time, it was the last.

* * *

 

Sungjin sat on the front porch, watching strips of orange and purple bleeding into each other wash across the sky. He barely slept so he just decided to get out of bed and wait for the night turn into sunlight. Somehow Jae has made up a work appointment so he can go one day later than everyone else, and offered to pick him up. He knew it wasn’t a good idea for all five of them to drive all the way to Incheon in one car.

“BOB!” Half an hour passed and Jae finally arrived, practically jumping out of the driver’s seat and running to him. Sungjin was about to high five but Jae pulled him into a hug. He was amazed at how much Jae seems to tower over him now, even though it’s highly unlikely that he has grown much since they last saw each other. To him, Jaehyung is still the weird and hyper kid he has been stuck with since kindergarten. Not that he’s complaining though.  
“You’ve quite grown huh.. And how can you see out of those!” Sungjin noted, ruffling Jae’s messy ice blue hair almost covering his eyes.  
“Yeah whatever Bob, you just miss me,” Jae laughed and walked around the car to open the door. Sungjin tossed his backpack to the backseat, along with Jae’s bags.  
“Ready to hit the road?” Jae asked, fumbling around with his seatbelt.  
“Sure.”  
To be honest though, he will never be ready for what’s waiting for him in that beach house.


	2. I'll be okay, is that what you want me to say?

Sungjin felt a sinking in his heart the moment the car pulled into the driveway. He was clutching the seatbelt across his chest, and Jae took notice.  
“Are you sure you’re ready for this? I know you and Pil are… well… not yet okay,”  
“I don’t know if we’ll ever be okay to be honest, after everything.” Sungjin closed his eyes and breathed deeply, feeling the rising and falling of his chest in an attempt to calm down. He has never been ready for this encounter, since the moment he made plans to go back to his hometown.  
“C’mon, everyone’s excited to have you back.” Jae gave him an encouraging smile and reached for their backpacks in the backseat.  
He had no choice anyway. He had to be okay. Pil has moved on, and so should he.

Jae opened the front door first, with Sungjin following at a distance behind him. They set down their bags by the couch, and Sungjin plopped down on one of the bean bag chairs scattered in the living room. There were noises coming from the kitchen, where Jae headed right away.

Instantly, he saw Dowoon running towards his direction, an ear-to-ear grin across his face.  
“HYUNG!!” There was no time to move or stand up, Dowoon has already tackle-hugged him from his spot on the floor.  
“Ah, my baby bro,” Sungjin chuckled as he tried to get Dowoon off him, pulling Dowoon by the back of his shirt. Dowoon rolled off into the floor and playfully threw a pillow at him.  
Younghyun followed soon after, running from the kitchen with a pair of tongs still in his hand, slinging his free arm around Sungjin.  
“So how’s my favorite boy?” A beaming Younghyun asked.  
“Hey, I thought I was your fave!!” Jae interrupted, yelling from the kitchen.  
“Shut up Jae!” Younghyun answered back.  
“You’re still a bunch of dorks I see,” Sungjin let out a peal of laughter, relieved that things were the same between the friends he considered to be closest to him. Well, with three of them at least. 

“Hey, welcome back,” That voice. Sungjin froze at the sound that used to be his comfort. His pulse raced and he didn’t want to turn around, but his heart was telling him otherwise.  
There he was. Kim Wonpil, wearing the sunshine smile Sungjin has always wanted to give but couldn't.  
“Th-thanks,” Sungjin stuttered, his voice barely a whisper. He mentally kicked himself at how dumb he must have looked, staring at Wonpil like that. He was still as breathtaking as he remembered, maybe even more so. 

“Lunch is ready guys!” Younghyun’s voice dragged him back to reality. Of course, Younghyun was first at the dining table. He called everyone to eat, and Sungjin was thankful for the interruption. Wonpil flashed Sungjin a small smile and excused himself to the dining room. Sungjin finally let go of the breath he’s been holding since hearing Wonpil's voice.

If he can’t handle this much, he didn’t know if he can handle being in the same room as Wonpil for an entire weekend.

 

Lunch went by normally enough, and Sungjin was glad he was able to survive round 1 of this weekend without dying. He spent some time fixing his things in his shared room with Jae and Younghyun before they all headed out to the beach for the rest of the day. 

“Wait, I’ll be right there!” Sungjin called out, he was in a panic as he sifted through clothes and searched every pocket of his bag.  
“What are you even looking for? We have to go!” Jae was already getting impatient and barged into the room. They were about to leave and Sungjin was the only one they were waiting for.  
“I uh… I was looking for my sunscreen..” Sungjin lied and stuffed his clothes back into his backpack sheepishly. He couldn’t look Jae in the eye and admit he was looking for the photo of him and Wonpil from seven Christmases ago, which he threw in his backpack in a last minute panic as he was leaving his house.  
“Just use mine, let’s go, I need to lock the house” Jae offered. Sungjin had no choice but to agree, since he can’t leave everyone waiting. He took one last look at the room and sighed. He was hopeless.

 

The beach was more stunning than he expected, the coast having sharp contrast between smooth sand and towering rocks. It was also surprisingly not crowded for a weekend. Sungjin took a moment to savor a little quiet time by himself watching the sky turn from oranges and reds to violets, and eventually midnight blue. The day was exhausting. Physically from running around like little kids and racing each other to the shore; mentally from trying to avoid talking to Wonpil for too long but also trying not to avoid him too much.

Sungjin wondered how things could have been different if they had stayed friends. Wonpil and him were inseparable since they were little, growing up and learning from each other every step of the way. Losing him as a friend hurt as much, if not more, than losing him as a lover.

It was like throwing stones at the ocean. No matter how desperate he got, every effort he makes to move forward gets swallowed by the roaring waves.

“I think you dropped something,”  
Sungjin was startled and snapped his head at the direction of the voice. He looked up and saw Wonpil looking down at him with a curious and cautious look in his eyes. He was holding something in his hands. A photo. Their photo. 

Wonpil took a seat beside him, keeping a safe distance. His eyes wandered from the photo to the ocean, a sad smile forming on his lips.  
“You still kept this,” Wonpil's voice was low, suddenly guarded unlike earlier.  
“Yeah, I hope you're not mad or anything, I’m just-”  
“I’m not mad, why would I be?”  
“I don't know, I guess you just don't want anything to do with me anymore.” Sungjin, still averting his gaze, kept on throwing rocks at the water.  
“As if we can really erase ourselves from each other’s lives… Even if we wanted to,” Wonpil added, fidgeting at the photo still in his hands. “We're part of each other more than we can admit.”  
Their eyes met for real, for the first time today. For the first time since they said goodbye. It was excruciating, seeing the emerging moonlight reflecting on Wonpil's glassy brown eyes. It hurt seeing those eyes that were once full of passion and joy and wonder, now tainted with pain and sadness. Especially when it was him who was the reason for both.  
The air around them was heavy, full of things left unsaid and things that shouldn't have been said.  
“Sungjin, wait-” Sungjin stood up, legs shaking and eyes threatening to spill unshed tears.  
“I have to go, they must be looking for us now, it's almost dinner and it's dark and you should also go back-”  
He felt Wonpil reach for his hand but he managed to wriggle his wrist free before Wonpil managed to get a solid grip. Sungjin ran back to the house, leaving a confused Wonpil behind. Again.

Closure, that's what Sungjin told himself he wanted when he agreed to come on this trip. He wasn't ready at all, he wasn't ready to face the love of his life knowing he can't possibly do anything to get things back to the way they used to. He came here wanting to heal his wounds, but ended up opening old scars and hurting himself anew.

He tried hard to compose himself before opening the front door. They can't see him in that sorry state when he was all smiles and laughter that afternoon. He turned the knob as quietly as he could, but Dowoon spotted him first.  
“Hyung! We were looking for you! Where’s Pirri? Weren't you two on a da- oww!” Jae kicked Dowoon from under the table and both him and Younghyun shot Dowoon a death glare.  
“He’s probably heading back now, don't worry,” Sungjin answered in the steadiest voice he can muster, but he doesn't know how long he can hold up. “Sorry I’m just not feeling so well today.”  
“Are you okay? At least have some dinner first,” Jae asked even if he already knew the answer, setting aside the lobster claw he was picking at.  
“Yeah don't worry, I’ll just shower and take a rest.” With that, Sungjin excused himself and made it back to the bedroom. His head was still spinning from everything that happened. How he wished he could really be okay with just a shower and some rest.


	3. I guess that's why they call it a runway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A (very short) Wonpil chapter.

Confused. Is that going to be his perpetual state?  
Once again, he watched Sungjin walk away from him with no warning, no real explanation. He could do nothing but watch Sungjin run back to the house. It wasn’t his place to stop him, it wasn’t the right time.

The sun was almost down and all he could hear were the crashing waves and his heart. When he found their photo from Christmas of 2010 on the living room floor, a tiny spark of hope lit up within him. All this time, he presumed Sungjin only thought about him in passing, if he even thought of him at all. 

Wonpil sat back down at the space Sungjin left empty. He decided it would be best to let things cool down a little before he headed back inside.

 

His naive heart thought a few years away was fine. It was only distance, right? As long they love each other and keep in touch, they will be okay. There was no way he would stop Sungjin from pursuing his dream of attending that music program in California. He didn’t want to hold Sungjin back. That was his promise. 

But the hours turned to days, days into weeks, and they drifted farther and farther apart. The late-night Skype calls and falling asleep to each other’s breathing were replaced by "Sorry, I was busy" and "Sorry something came up". 

Nobody just woke up one day and decided they were over. And it’s not like they didn’t try fixing things, but at some point, it wasn’t clear anymore who gave up first.

Wonpil had the right to be tired.   
Sungjin had the right to see what else the world had to offer him.  
They were no longer lovesick teenagers.  
Their doubts were weighing each other down, so they chose to let go instead of inflicting more pain.

Wonpil loved too much, and that was both his strength and his weakness. He thought love alone was enough to hold them together, and apparently it wasn't.

 

No one asked why he was late for dinner. They can tell. He wasn’t one who can hide his feelings from his face after all. 

"Don't look for happiness in the same place you lost it."  
Not true. His happiness is right here, and he's willing to risk everything to get him back.


	4. I finally found a good reason to come home

Squinting to peek at his phone screen, Sungjin realized it was a little past 2am. He slept too early. Scanning the room with the light on his phone, Jae and Younghyun were still asleep, most probably wasted. He tiptoed out of the room and into the kitchen to get a drink.

As he was closing the fridge after getting a glass of water, the soft sound of a pillow hitting the floor startled him. Sungjin walked over to the living room, careful to not make any noise and trip over bottles and snack bags littered on the floor. He cursed internally at all the cleaning they would have to do later. There was a figure curled up on the couch, and upon a closer look, it was Wonpil. Poor Pil, he must be so exhausted he didn’t make it to his room. 

Since Sungjin didn’t want to wake him up, he quickly grabbed a blanket from his room and carefully draped it over the sleeping Wonpil.

This was one of the many things he missed the most. He let himself absorb the sight before him; the face he missed falling asleep and waking up to, gorgeous and peaceful. Looking at Wonpil now felt like a stab to his chest. 

They say you shouldn’t regret any past mistakes and decisions because those are what shaped you and made you who you are today. But he didn’t like the person he has become, he didn’t like where he’s at, and he had no idea how to pick himself up again. Everything he has seen and accomplished still couldn’t fill the empty space this boy in front of him has left. He made himself believe that he was doing Wonpil a favor by leaving before he could cause him more pain than he already had.

Absent-mindedly, his hand reached out and ruffled Wonpil’s soft hair, then gently stroked his cheek. Sungjin then settled himself on the floor beside the couch and rested his head on his arms, letting Wonpil's heartbeat and steady breathing calm his racing heart.  
"I love you," His voice barely audible, Sungjin dropped the words he wished he had said more often and more sincerely like Wonpil did. Voicing out his feelings wasn't his best suit and it showed, but he can't hold back anymore. Even though he knows he can't undo any damage already done, this trip was his chance to fix everything that was broken, and he may not have this spark of courage again. If he lets the love of his life get away this time, it will be the last time.

A few minutes passed like that, and he savored the familiar warmth and comfort of having Wonpil so close. This much was enough for now. It's not a lot, and he didn't know how much more he will be allowed, but it was already beyond what he used to have for the past few years. Which was nothing at all.   
He placed a kiss on Wonpil's forehead, his lips barely grazing the skin, and went back to his room hoping the sunrise will bring a new light for the two of them.

 

The smell of coffee brewing wafting in from the kitchen woke him up. Who could even be up at this hour? The sun was just starting to peek into the horizon. He barely got any sleep after he got back to his room earlier, and he could feel the fatigue heavy in his bones. Yesterday was indeed too much. It was a long day, and he felt this day will be harder to survive through than the previous one. A shower would be good to clear his head, he decided. Besides, he can't go back to sleep anymore. Maybe he can clean up the mess in the living room too.

It was a tough pill to swallow, but he realized broken pieces can only be put together once he figured out how they fell apart in the first place. He hasn't made an actual move yet he feels like a significant load was lifted off his shoulders. It may not be much, and there is still both a weight and a void in his heart he can't shake, but his gut tells him he's on the right track.

 

Sungjin tiptoed out of the bedroom, leaving his two sleeping roommates behind. Standing in the doorway, his eyes darted to the living room, finding it strange that last night's mess was no longer there. The cup set on the coffee table looks awfully familiar, he thought. Too much cream, probably too much sugar too. 

"Good morning,"   
He stopped in his tracks, startled at the voice coming from the living room.  
Eyes bright and smile too bubbly for six in the morning, Wonpil didn't look surprised at all to see Sungjin standing by the kitchen doorway.   
"Oh.. Hey... Good morning.." Sungjin felt his heart beat like crazy, blood rushing to his face at the sight of Wonpil and remembering how he looked like rumpled from sleep. Well, that and the fact that he felt like a creep watching Wonpil sleep just a few hours ago.

Heart still pounding, Sungjin gathered the nerve to sit down next to Wonpil on the couch.   
Wonpil took his hand and laced their fingers together, scooting closer and facing him.  
"I love you too."   
Sungjin looked like he had seen a ghost, eyes wide and gulping hard, not believing his senses.  
"I heard you." Wonpil gave him a small smile and Sungjin froze in his spot. He was so certain Wonpil was asleep earlier.

Wonpil wasted no time and wrapped Sungjin in his arms, letting their bodies give voice to what they can't convey through words. Sungjin held him tighter in response, burying his face in the crook of Wonpil's neck, breathing in his scent like it's his first time breathing again.

Their lips found each other, meeting in a soft yet passionate kiss. Wonpil looped both arms around Sungjin's neck and brought him even closer, Sungjin's hands gripping his waist.  
It amazed Sungjin how despite the absence, their hands still knew their way around each other, fitting in spaces they didn’t want anyone else to fill. 

"I'm sorry, I should have-" Sungjin said weakly, resting his forehead against Wonpil's.  
"Babe, please, let's not go there anymore," Wonpil cut him off and slowly sat up on the couch, furrowing his brows at the thought of reliving the pain from the past few years. "I wanna start over. Let's start over. Everything that happened before, let's leave all those behind."  
"I just don't want to make the same mistakes. I can't lose you again,"  
"You won't."

Moving closer, Sungjin took both of Wonpil's hands and planted soft kisses on each of them.  
"I miss you so much, I really do... But..." Sungjin was at a loss for words. He was scared as hell, unsure how to deliver his promises.  
"But what?" Already on the verge of tears, Wonpil's grip on his hands tightened. It hurt seeing him like that but Sungjin had to stay strong.  
"Pirri... I don't want us to get back together without fixing where we went wrong first. I know I can't take back all the pain I caused but..." He took a deep breath, eyes focused on Wonpil. "I at least owe you an apology. I've always missed you, I'm sorry I didn't try hard enough, there was never a day I didn't think about you."  
"Then why didn't you tell me?" Why didn't you call?" Wonpil was already crying at that point.

Those words felt like knives to Sungjin. All the strength he had been building up to this point was crumbling. He can't break down, not now, especially not in front of Wonpil.  
"Sorry I... fuck I keep saying sorry but I can't... I didn't feel like I was enough. You deserve better than what I could give. You loved all out, you were willing to bare your soul and endure everything for me and I couldn't do the same," He stroked Wonpil's hand comfortingly with his thumb, even though his own hands were trembling as well. "And I know I'm so late, I hope I'm not too late, but I'm ready to do the same."  
With that, Sungjin wiped away the tears rolling down Wonpil's cheeks, not realizing his own tears were falling too.

"I forgive you," Wonpil whispered, closing his eyes and resting his head on Sungjin's chest. "I'm sorry too, for not fighting hard enough." A pair of strong arms enveloped him, casting all his worries and doubts aside.  
"I'm sorry it took me this long."  
"It's okay, we have a lot of time."

 

The rest of their morning was spent in a dreamy haze, catching up over fried rice and coffee. How great it would be if they could spend every morning like this, all soft kisses and hands on each other, making breakfast like they had all the time in the world.

Well, they did have all the time they need now. With their hearts finally in sync, there was no need to rush.

They almost forgot they weren't alone in the house until Jae came out of the bedroom. Even in his zombie-like state, eyes half-closed and hair sticking up in all directions, he could tell right away what just transpired earlier.   
"Good morning Jae, crazy night?" Sungjin shot him a "thank you" smile and nodded in his direction.  
"Not as crazy as Pillie here," Jae laughed, then looked at him and Wonpil and sighed in relief, joining them at the table. "Fell asleep on the couch at like 10pm after two beers. So hardcore."  
Wonpil stuck out his tongue at Jae.  
"I was tired okay! Well... I had a good night too though," He can't help but grin at the thought of last night, glancing playfully at Sungjin, stretching an arm to rest on his shoulder. Eyes wide, Sungjin blushed and chuckled nervously beside him.  
"Woah, ok ok I don't need to hear that!" Waving his hands in the air like he's trying to erase the image in his head, Jae burst out laughing and walked back towards the bedroom.  
"Hey it's not like that!" Sungjin called after him, unable to hold back his laughter too.  
"Yeah whatever lovebirds, I'll just go wake up the boys for breakfast," Jae disappeared into the bedroom door and stuck his head out again to call out after them.  
"I'm gonna ask Dowoon to switch rooms with you!"  
"Great idea," Wonpil threw a thumbs up at Jae and smiled shyly at Sungjin once Jae was back inside the room.

"By the way, I'll just get something, stay here ok?"  
He didn't wait for Sungjin to say anything, Wonpil was already on the way to his room. He was back after a few minutes holding his old Instax.  
"That thing still works huh," Looping around an arm around Wonpil's lithe waist, Sungjin glanced up at him with curious eyes. Wonpil wriggled out of his grasp and sat back down beside him.  
"Of course it does," He opened a pack of film and loaded it in. "We need something to remember this day with,"  
"Oh c'mon, we look like shit from crying and not sleeping,"  
"Who cares? This needs a follow-up," Wonpil held up their photo from that Christmas 7 years ago, where everything started.  
A fond smile crossed Sungjin's lips.  
"We don't have reindeer headbands though. And ugly sweaters,"  
"But we have this,"  
Before Sungjin could protest, Wonpil kissed him on the cheek and pressed the capture button.

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)
> 
> [Twitter](twitter.com/lemonhopia)


End file.
